


孔雀开屏（下）

by junnnnni



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnnnni/pseuds/junnnnni





	孔雀开屏（下）

9  
那天最后焉栩嘉还是来接他了。  
只不过没开他的跑车，换了辆摩托车，一见面就把头盔扔给他，“上来。”  
赵磊服了他，想一出是一出，看这架势晚上不知道又要把他拐到哪去。

摩托车驶过校园时正是夕阳西下时，阳光很好，风大，好多学生在公共草坪上放风筝。  
“为什么突然…”，焉栩嘉的话说了一半，断在风里，没说下去。

赵磊看着远处摇摇欲坠的太阳，他的瞳孔里映照出了落日炙热的轮廓。  
“我以前的习惯是必须先完成自我说服、实现自圆其说，然后根据这个确立目标，最后去完成，不达目的不罢休。”   
说完他自己笑了，“但爱情哪有什么前因后果顺序逻辑？这还是你教我的。”

他闭上了眼，暖红色的阳光覆盖着他的眼睑。  
“听歌吗，给你唱首歌，这次不唱摇滚了。”

Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be

10  
他们到海边的时候太阳已经消失在地平线之上了。  
入夜的海隐没在黑暗中，浪声入耳，晚风暗涌，白日的粘腻被完全吹散。

赵磊在路边找到了卖冰淇淋的小推车，随手买了两个冰淇淋。  
两人爬到防波堤上坐着，焉栩嘉偏头亲他侧脸，夏末湿热的水汽在空气里蔓延，惹得人莫名心痒。  
“又偷亲我。”，赵磊戳他脸上婴儿肥，“你这些本事都是跟谁学的？”  
“反正不是跟你学的。”，焉栩嘉低头瞥了到了他手里的冰淇淋，伸手去拿，“这是给谁的，给我的吗？”  
赵磊把冰淇淋递给他，边递边笑，“反正不是给你的。”

两人在海边吹了很久的风。  
接近零点时远处酒吧传来一阵歌声，赵磊跟着旋律哼了两句，轻声问焉栩嘉，“你知道这首歌叫什么吗？”  
“叫I know you know I love you.”，他喃喃地自问自答。  
左手的手表上秒针刚好在此刻最后一次跃过了12。新的一天来了。  
“嘉嘉，生日快乐。” 

焉栩嘉仿佛听见了自己几乎要破茧而出的心跳，他抬手搂住对方的脖子往下拉。  
“哥，你打算送我什么？”

11  
焉栩嘉眼皮直跳。

今天赵磊乖顺得反常。先是真情流露对他表白了一通，接着任他调戏也笑嘻嘻地没还嘴。  
问他过生日送什么，一脸大义凛然：送自己，今天晚上你想怎样都可以。  
在床上的时候甚至主动骑上来，说寿星不能太辛苦，他自己动就可以。  
这不合常理。

果然衣服一脱狐狸尾巴就露出来了。  
这人自顾自爬上去往下坐，皱着眉头一点点往里吃，按着他不让他往上顶，全要按自己节奏来。就这么深深浅浅忽快忽慢地戳弄，趴在他耳边叫得一声比一声浪，内壁绞得他头皮发麻。  
总结一句话就是只顾自己快活，根本不管他爽没爽。

反了他了。

下一秒他就被焉栩嘉掀了下去。  
他慌慌张张地想挣，被直接按住，焉栩嘉咬牙切齿的声音落在他耳边，“哥不是说今天是我生日，我想怎样都可以吗？”  
接着抓着他两条腿挺进去，两人身体撞到一起。  
赵磊被他撞得声音直接转了个调。

两人几乎荒唐了一夜，第二天早上起来赵磊觉得腰都不是自己的了。  
他扶着腰走到窗前，发现窗边桌上放了一本日历。日历的每一页都是不同作家作品里的一句话。

“2019年9月23日，”他轻声读了出来。  
“我们把床垫抬到桌子上，在敞开的窗前躺下，面对面，像夏日伊始那样。有一丝轻风吹进，带来淡远如烟的秋天气息，我感到恬静，无比清澈。”

＊唱的歌是猫王的can't help falling in love

＊I know you know,I love you  
收录在落日飞车2011年Bossa Nova专辑里的歌曲

＊日历上的话出自麦克尤恩的《最初的爱情，最后的仪式》。


End file.
